Bottles of Memories
by ANTIable
Summary: A girl with a dual personality, a girl with a bubbly personality with a hidden past. Two girls have their fate woven into one as they both join the Inazuma Eleven soccer team. There, they find two boys that have a similar past with them as their memories and emotions that are kept inside slowly start to overflow. (Fubuki x OC, Hiroto x OC) (Slight AU for slight story change). R&R
1. Chapter 1 - The Prelude of the Fight

_**A/N: Er, hello everyone? I'm ANTIable and this is indeed, my first Inazuma Eleven fanfic! Yes, yes, I know this anime is pretty an old anime (or is it not?) But I've been drooling over some of the guys coming out during the animation (which is Fubuki and Hiroto) so I've decided I would write myself a one personally. Oh, and I've been noticing that the main OC couple in is Fubuki x Yusaburu - and I must admit, Shiranai Atsune-san really had some of the most fabulous ideas (written on her profile - although it was quite long). Personally I ship them so much too, and consider my story... I dunno, just another Fubuki x OC story. NOT THAT I AM BELITTLING OTHER FUBUKI X OC STORIES! Anyways, I will rant on on the next episode and on with some disclaimers!**_

 _ **\- Please bear with me all the OOCness! *cries***_

 _ **\- PM me if anything here is a problem (pleaase, not on public comment! *hides in the corner*)**_

 _ **\- Original characters and some original story development within this story are my ideas - so please do not copy them.**_

 ** _\- Last, but DEFINITELY not least, Inazuma Japan does not belong to me. I only own my two OCs, Yukina and Ushino. _**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

" _Yukina! Yukio! You two have done a great job! Your teamwork was perfect!"_

" _Really? Thanks mom!" A little girl chirped, her cheeks red from both excitement and embarrassment. Her mandarine eyes shone brightly with gratitude._

" _Heh, Yukina sucked. She totally messed up on the defense!" A boy retorted, smirking._

" _Hmph, Yukio. You missed a goal!" Yukina - the girl puffed up her cheeks while glaring at the boy - Yukio._

 _Yukio glared back, his cyan blue eyes shining brightly with anger._

" _Come on, you guys all did really good! Yukina, you were a great defender. Yukio, you were a great forward. If you guys work together, you guys could make the best pair ever!" Their parents beamed, glancing back their shoulders to see their precious daughter and son._

" _If we . . . " Yukio trailed off._

" _. . . Work together?" Yukina finished off, her eyes slowly glowing with another excitement. "That would be great! Yukio, if we really do work together, we can become the perfect pair! Me perfect in defense, you perfect in offense!"_

 _In response to Yukina's comment, Yukio's eyes also began to glow with determination. "Yeah, you are right, Yukina!" He exclaimed, smirking. "Well then, we better work hard - shouldn't we?"_

 _Both siblings high fived each other while giving each other a challenging grin._

 _Smiling at their children, Yukina and Yukio's parent's glanced through their rear view mirror, encouraging the two siblings when a deep rumbling sound came above them._

" _What was that sound?" Yukina and Yukio's mother asked her husband, alarmed._

" _Weird, it's only raining right now. Could it be thunder?" Yukina and Yukio's father responded, not sounding concerned._

" _But it sounded mildly different from a thunder, honey. More like . . . Something coming down."_

" _Come on, why so anxious now? Relax." Yukina and Yukio's husband cooed his wife._

" _I don't really have the best feeling about that sound. Can you drive faster?" She insisted, panic now etching her voice._

 _Two two siblings just stared at their parents in curiosity when the rumbling sound came again._

 _This time, something sliding down. Something brown. Something murky. Something_ _ **deadly**_ _._

" _W-Wha-"_

" _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"_

 _. . . That was everything Yukina heard or saw before everything around her switched to black._

* * *

 _The girl couldn't really recall anything from her past. No, rather, she didn't want to remember her past._

 _All she remembered was . . ._

 _The pain._

 _The scream._

 _The pain of being a 'doll.'_

 _The disgusted screams of her foster parents._

 _The pain of being a 'substitute.'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Prelude to the Fight**_

A girl with raven hair and mandarine orange colored eyes stepped onto the field, her face filled with mirth.

Taking around the surrounding environment, the girl smirked before flipping her hear.

"Let us get going then." She mumbled, walking towards the bright entrance that had an eerie silence resonating.

A female's voice, along with several other's voice became audible in the girl's ears as the neared the exit, bright light emitting from it.

As she slowly stepped out, everyone's attention was drawn into her.

"Ah, you came in the right time." The older female said, looking at Yukina with an emotionless expression.

"Eeh. I hope I didn't arrive late, kantoku." The girl said, "So, is this the team that I will be in from now on?" She said, looking at the team members who looked quite dumbfounded.

"Hitomiko kantoku. Who is . . . ?" A boy with an orange headband asked, his big eyes staring right into the girl's mandarine colored eyes.

"Let me introduce her," Hitomiko said, walking next to the girl. "She is Yukina Kurou. I scouted her into our team so that we can win the match against the Genesis. She can run in any position except for goalkeeper."

"Hello everyone. My name is again, Yukina Kurou, and from today and on, I will be part of the Raimon Eleven and fight along with you." The girl - Yukina said, her eyes glinting with determination. "Please, nice to meet you!" She said, deeply bowing down.

Through the curtains of her hair, Yukina took a glance at the field - overly empty field, and the opponent's team just a few meters away from her.

 _[So that's the infamous the Genesis team there, huh?]_ A voice rang in Yukina's head.

' _Eeh.'_ Yukina thought back.

 _[Well then, let's go easy, 'kay?]_ The voice thought back, his voice extremely laid back and dull.

' _We can't, Yukio. I'm counting on you for shooting as soon as I get the chance.'_ Yukina thought back, slowly rising back up when a flustered voice asked her to raise her head up.

"U-Uwha! D-Don't be so formal in front of us! You are in second grade - right?" The headband boy said, scratching his cheeks awkwardly.

"Eeh," Yukina replied, staring curiously into the brunette's eyes.

"Then, no need to be so formal! My name is Endou Mamoru! Welcome to our Inazuma Caravan!" Endou said, smiling bashfully while stretching his hand out.

Staring at the hand for a moment in a daze, Yukina quickly grabbed the hand and shook it when Endou pushed his hands closer to her.

"Eeh. Thank you very much, Endou." Yukina said, faintly smiling.

As soon as the two's greetings were exchanged, Hitomiko stepped up and spoke up. "Yukina-san, prior to the match we are going to have, I am going to have you know all the team members so the match would flow smoothly and there won't be any mistakes." She said, looking down on Yukina.

"Fine with me, kantoku." Yukina politely replied.

"First off, Endou, the goalkeeper of the team, now being a libero." Hitomiko said, pointing to Endou. "On the farthest right side next to Endou is Kidou, midfielder and a forward of the team."

Yukina glanced at Kidou before she nodded her head in approval.

"Next to Kidou is Goenji, forward in our team." Hitomiko said, pointing to a male with cream white hair and slightly tanned skin.

"On the right side of Endou is Ichinose, then Domon. Ichinose plays as a midfielder while Domon plays as both midfielder and defense." She said, pointing to two males each with brown hair and sky blue hair.

"The girl over there is Touko - she plays as both midfielder and defense." The said coach continued. "Standing next to Touko is Tsunami, Kogure, then Kabeyama, and they all play as a defense."

Yukina looked at the direction Hitomiko was pointing and saw a girl with dark pink hair wearing a blue hat, a boy with light pink hair and dark skin, a boy with spiky navy hair with mischievous eyes, and a boy with a rather _large_ body and green hair.

"Another girl standing close to Ichinose is Rika, also a forward in our team. Our managers are; Haruna, Natsumi, and Aki, and the boy standing next to them is Megane - also a forward." The said female coach said, glancing at the girl with teal blue hair with dark skin and then pointing to three girls, one with navy hair, another with auburn, and another with brownish green hair.

"I see . . . "

"Last but not least, there is Fubuki and Tachimukai, the team's striker and our current goalkeeper instead of Endou. Fubuki plays both as a forward and a defense and Tachimukai plays as a goalkeeper and a midfielder." Hitomiko said.

Yukina saw her coach's mouth open and close it back down, pursuing them.

' _I guess I don't have to, or rather, can't interfere that deeply.'_ The said female thought, her expression turning into a pained one for a split moment.

* * *

In a room high up from the field, three, no four figures were present inside, one girl looking especially uncomfortable.

"I . . . Don't really want to join the teams, father." The girl with alice blue colored hair said, fumbling with her sleeves as she cast her gaze down, afraid to meet the gaze of her foster father.

A certain red-haired boy was also with the two, watching the scene in slight amusement.

"I see . . . Then you don't have to join. I won't force you." The man said, sipping his tea casually.

The girl's expression visibly brightened. "Really!?"

"Indeed." The man said, smiling. "The Genesis is already a strong high soldier team, I won't force you to be in because we can destroy that team easily."

The girl sighed, feeling sad inside as she heard her father say 'destroy' the team - which was certainly something she didn't want.

"Dad, still. Just in case, can Leid join our team as a reserve member?" The redette said, smiling sweetly.

The girl flinched when the boy used her 'other name.'

"Hmm . . . " The man said, thinking. "Is that so . . . " He trailed off.

Darting her eyes around frantically, the girl waited for her father to reply.

"Ushino, I understand your opinions." The man spoke up, sipping his tea again. "But, since it's Hiroto's request, can you please join as a reserve member?" He said.

The girl - Ushino felt her heart skipping a beat. "A-Ah, b-b-but I-I-I . . . " Ushino stuttered, slightly trembling.

Her breath hitched at her throat when she felt Hiroto's breathe against her ears.

"Ushino, it's for father." He quietly remarked.

Balling her hands into a tight fist, Ushino gritted her teeth before she sighed, letting her shoulders slump in defeat.

"I . . . Understand father." Ushino said, her voice bitter.

"Good good good . . . Now let's get ready for our victory, shall we?" The two teen's father spoke, sipping his tea again.

" . . . " With a gloomy expression, Ushino closed her eyes and bowed exiting the room with Hiroto.

After the two were outside, Hiroto patted Ushino's shoulders lightly while giving her a relaxed smile. "I will have you use **Heliosphere** for the starting first point."

"Eh . . . !? Hiroto, b-but that's . . . !" Ushino exclaimed, her eyes trembling.

"It's for father."

Ushino just nodded in defeat.

Walking towards the entrance to the field, Ushino quickly switched hr normal attire into the Gensis' team uniform, reminding herself endlessly.

' _Shoot it weak. Shoot it weak. Shoot it weak. Shoot it weak. Shoot it weak, Ushino.'_

"I'm not going to harm anyone." The said girl muttered quietly beneath her breathe before stepping onto the fields along with the other members of the team.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know, long, weird, no lovey dovey moments, just a boring chapter. *cries* But please bear with me, I-I will try to put in lots of fluff when we have enough development on the character's relationship! Really!_**

 ** _Oh, and as you guys may have already guessed, the time period of this episode is right before the fight between Raimon and the Genesis._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...Welp, that's is for ending notes and I hope you guys have a great day!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Destructive Power

_**A/N: Hello! ANTIable here! I have some few notification before I start the story!**_

 _ **1\. My pen name(?) or my username switched because . . . I thought it was too gloomy and a helpful advisor suggested to change it too. So from Trostlos, I changed it to ANTIable, something more . . . Simple (in my opinion).**_

 _ **2\. I changed the name of Ushino's alien name because of the same helpful advisor's suggestion (credits to Zentauria-san! *claps*) From 'Leid,' I changed it to 'Nova,' (which was also her suggestion for the name). I deeply thank her for that (since I've sucked at naming ppl naturally - I'm not even kidding)!**_

 _ **Welp, that's about it (from what I can remember), and we'll start after the disclaimer!**_

 _ ***Inazuma Eleven does not belong to me, and that goes the same for the characters and the story plot that Katsuhito Akiyama owns!**_

 _ ***I only own my own story plot that I have came up with and my two own OC characters!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Destructive Power**_

"Everyone! The time has come, where the grand final match has finally arrived at this moment! Breaking through various obstacles, the ultimate Raimon Eleven stands against the master rank team, the Genesis of the Aliea Gakuen!" The commentator - Kakuma Keita yelled through the microphone.

On the Genesis' side, Hiroto and Ushino stood on the half line as forwards, facing Goenji and Rika who stood as forwards on Raimon's side.

"Never seen you before . . . Who are you?" Goenji asked in a slightly threatening manner.

Ushino flinched a little at Goenji's intense stare as she stuttered to reply. "I-I am a reser-"

Fortunately (or Unfortunately?), she got cut off as the whistle rang out throughout the stadium, signaling the start of the game.

Starting the kick-off, Hiroto passed the ball to Ushino as the said female started to dribble the ball in a decent pace.

Thinking it was easy to take away the ball away from her, Rika charged in front of Ushino, who smiled slyly in return, contrasting her image before.

"Too easy," Ushino said as she easily dribbled past Rika whose eyes widened in shock. "Ark!" Ushino yelled, kicking the ball to the silver haired boy with red, transparent glasses.

Ark smirked and received the ball, dribbling towards the goal. As he was blocked by Ichinose, he passed the ball to Ulvida who soon encountered Kidou.

Smirking, Ulvida again passed the ball to Ushino, who received the ball by jumping up high into the air.

The said girl kicked the ball towards the goal right away, but she lightly clicked her tongue as it got blocked by Endou's **Megaton Head**.

The ball was sent flying towards Kidou, who received the ball without much effort. He started dribbling to the opposite side, quickly passing it to Ichinose after going through Kohma, the midfielder with brownish yellow hair. Ichinose, upon receiving the ball, started dribbling, side glancing towards Goenji before passing it to him, once Keeve - a defender with tanned skin and crimson hair - charged towards him. Receiving the ball, Goenji quickly passed the ball back to Ichinose as the said brunette quickly passed through Keeve.

Rika, already at the front of the goal line, yelled at Ichinose. "Darling here here!"

Seeing that Rika was free, Ichinose passed the ball to her, " **Tsuutenkaku Shoot**!" She exclaimed, shooting the ball towards Nero, the goalkeeper.

Nero just calmly looked at the shoot as it came directly in front of him.

Rika gasped when he easily caught the ball, even the course of the shoot suddenly curved.

"How!?" She exclaimed, shocked.

Goenji quickly received the bounced out ball and shooted his **Bakunetsu Storm** , only to be stopped completely by Nero's **Procyon Net**.

Endou shocked, yelled out. "Goenji's **Bakunetsu Strom** got stopped!?"

Yukina narrowed her eyes at the sight from the bench, and she quickly glanced to the side as she caught sight of Fubuki clenching his fist and jaws tightly together in frustration.

"So even the flame striker's shoot doesn't go in huh . . . " Natsumi said, her expression grim. All the managers agreed to Natumi's words, looking extremely worried.

The match continued on, this time Touko dribbling the ball to the goal. However, her ball also got stopped by Keeve who tackled the ball and took it away.

Keeve then quickly passed the ball to Ulvida, who started dribbling the ball to the opposite side of the field in an extreme speed, easily getting through Tsunami and back passing the ball to Hiroto in front of Endou as a feint.

Instead of shooting, Hiroto again back passed the ball to Ushino. "Nova!" He yelled.

Right in front of Goenji, Ushino quickly recieved the ball, easily protecting it from Goenji's attempts to steal the ball.

"Shuuya-san, I don't want to hurt you, please stay back." Ushino quietly whispered to Goenji, her voice pained.

Goenji's eyes slightly widened upon Ushino's comment as he involentarily stepped back, soon clicking his tongue in annoyance as he realized that he had obeyed to what the female had just said to him.

" . . . Heliosphere." Ushino said, quickly rotating the ball with her feet.

Everyone in team Raimon halted in their position and gasped out in shock as the ball became surrounded in a blinding ray of light with immense heat radiating off from it.

Keita (the commentator), yelled out in shock. "Nova! Is she going to shoot from the half-line distance!?"

As Ushino kicked the ball, she screamed out. "Move out of the way! You'll get killed!"

Everyone -even including team Genesis, Hitomiko, bench members, and the man above - shielded their eyes from the light as the explosive shoot was kicked.

When the smoke cleared out, the members in team Genesis smiled smugly as they saw the result of Ushino's hisstasu shoot.

Although no one from Raimon was hurt, the result of the shoot was enough to make them immensely shocked.

The course of the ball was directly shown on the field as it had huge dents that spreaded wider as it went closer to the goal.

After a minute of silence, Keita yelled. "O-One to zero! Team Genesis' Nova scores a goal with her destructive shoot!"

Ushino sighed in relief that no one was hurt, but her sigh of relief was quickly morphed into a strangled yell as she hugged herself while falling down onto her knees due to the immense pain she felt all over her body.

Hitomiko's eyes widened in horror at the familiar sight, and her reaction wasn't much different than the other's in the Raimon team.

"T-That aftermath is . . . " Endou muttered shocked.

"Aah. It's the same one as the Shin Teikoku Gakuen." Kidou grimly said as he watched Ushino in silence while she was encircled by the Genesis team members.

Amongst the crowd, it was surprisingly Ulvida who was in Ushino's aid. "Nova. Are you okay?" She asked, her voice concerned.

"Haha, thank you Ulvida . . . I-I'm okay. I-It's just that father ordered that my limiter was slightly unlocked prior to the game . . . A-And my Heliosphere is indeed a bit straining too. S-So don't worry." Ushino said, smiling weakly.

Hiroto's eyes slightly narrowed. " . . . Nova, you did well. You can go out - we'll call you back in the latter half." He said.

"Thank you, Gran." Ushino said, panting heavily as she weakly stood up, walking towards the bench with wobbly legs.

However, instead of sitting down, Ushino went out of the field, heading towards the girl's bathroom.

Seeing that, Yukina also silently stood up, excusing herself so that she could follow her into the bathroom.

"Haa . . . This is much harder than I thought . . . I have to do this again . . . ? Should I just kick Hydromancy? But for my father I need to . . . " Ushino sighed, looking into the mirror with a pained look.

However, she gasped and quickly turned around when she saw a girl her age with a raven black hair and mandarine colored eyes.

"W-Who . . . !" She cried out, alarmed.

Yukina casually raised her hands up in a surrendering manner. "Calm down, please, I am just here to chat with you." She said, smiling at Ushino.

"I-I-I don't have any business with you . . . I think." Ushino said, nervously darting her eyes around.

"Oh? I think you do." Yukina said, smiling again - albeit threateningly.

Ushino shrieked. "O-Okay! I-I will talk with you! B-B-But I will talk with you if we make a deal! O-Or else I'm going to . . . R-Run!" She cautiously _and_ weakly said, stepping back.

[Tsk. Making things complicated . . . ] The voice grumbled in Yukina's mind.

' . . . Shut it. Not now.' The said female answered back in her thoughts.

" . . . And what might that deal be?" Yukina said, returning her focus back to Ushino.

"Three Questions - You ask me three, and I will ask you three questions. Is that fair?" Ushino stated, holding up three fingers.

Humming, Yukina responded. "Sounds good to me. Do you want to ask me first?" She said.

"No, you may go first."

"Mmkay then." The said ravenette said, shortly thinking before opening her mouth to speak. "First question - Other than Nova, what is your real name?" Yukina asked, staring right into Ushino's cerulean colored eyes.

" . . . U-U-Ushino Honoya."

"I see . . . Then next question. Who are you? Are you in Aliea Gakuen because you want to?"

" . . . I-I can't answ-" Ushino started, getting cut off by Yukina shortly.

"You don't want me answering your questions?"

" . . . I-I am in Aliea Gakuen because I want to, but I don't have any intentions in using soccer to harm people."

[What a hypocrite.] The voice mused in Yukina's mind.

"Then why did you use your Heliosphere to make a goal? Were you trying to boast it? Was there a reason for it?"

"H-Hey, that's over three ques-" Ushino weakly protested, quickly stopping herself when Yukina's eyes narrowed. " . . . I was forced. I wasn't trying to boast about my skills. My father wanted me to shoot this so that I could . . . Lower their spirit." The said girl meekly finished, casting her eyes down.

"I see . . . " Yukina said, thinking deeply.

"N-Now it's my turn!" Ushino said, her voice seemingly confident

"Go on." Yukina said, leaning onto one of the toilet stalls.

"F-First of all, why did you join Raimon today - not others?" The said female asked.

" . . . " Ushino could sense the hesitation that Yukina had - and knowing it, she waited patiently.

"I . . . Was originally going to transfer to Raimon Jr. High School and join the soccer team - but then found out that the team was fighting with the aliens. So . . . I joined the team after asking the former coach, Hibiki-san."

The said ravenette replied, not meeting Ushino's gaze.

' . . . She must have a different reason that this.' Ushino thought to herself, staring at Yukina.

But she decided not to ask her further about the matter.

"Next question? Please hurry, half-time's almost here." Yukina said.

"Ah . . . Umm . . . I don't really have much questions . . . So can I . . . Perhaps save them for later?" Ushino feebly said, blushing.

Seeing Ushino's reaction, Yukina lightly chuckled and replied. "Sure, Honoya-san."

"Th-Thank you! Oh, and please, n-no formalities! Please just call me Ushino!" Ushino exclaimed, frantically waving her hands, flustered.

"Okay, then . . . Ushin-" Yukina started, only to get cut off by the faint sound of the whistle indicating that half-time had arrived. "Oh . . . Well, then I guess I'll be leaving first, Ushino-san." Yukina said, lightly smiling at Ushino.

"Mmkay." Ushino replied, also sending Yukina a faint smile.

Before leaving, Yukina made a remark that momentarily shocked Ushino.

"Oh, and Ushino-san?"

"?"

"You're not trembling anymore."

. . . And the bathroom door closed.

Quite surprised herself, Ushino placed a hand on her chest that was beating normally. "It's really true . . . I don't feel pain anymore . . . "

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hmm . . . I think the last part was sorta rushed to the finished but I'll fix that later. For now, were you okay with the episode? The next episode will be about the latter half of the game - and will have a moment of sweetness between Ushino and Hiroto! Erm, the development between Fubuki and Yukina is a bit more . . . Further away, so please bear with that!**_

 _ **Done with the notes, and I will now bid farewell to the viewers! Don't forget to Read and Review! PMs and suggestions are appreciated! :)**_

 _ **-ANTIable-**_


End file.
